Revealed Feelings
by hpfan1
Summary: My Version of Harry's 5th year, mostly thought up before any information on Order of the Pheonix had been released. please read and reply.
1. Default Chapter

All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Brian and others that I will post when they are introduced.  
  
[b] Chapter 1 [b]  
  
Harry tossed in his bed, trying to return to sleep after another of his Voldemort nightmares. He finally gave up and sat up on his bed. He looked around the large room. He was amazed at the 'guest' rooms in Hermione's house, each was as large as at ;least 3 dormitories at Hogwarts put together.. He smiled at the picture of Hermione, Ron, and himself on the nightstand, shocked to think that they were now dating.. Someone lightly knocked on the door.  
  
"It's open," Harry said. His voice was hoarse, and his jaw hurt severely. Hermione opened the door and walked in silently.  
  
"Hey," Hermione said. Harry smiled. "Another nightmare?" Harry nodded. "Poor thing."  
  
"I didn't wake you did I?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head. "Is Ron up?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"How would I know?" she asked. Harry looked at her annoyed.  
  
"He's your boyfriend, I thought you would've gone and talked to him first," Harry said. Hermione looked at him disapprovingly.  
  
"Very funny," she said annoyed. Harry smiled  
  
"Ah, you're going to be my sister, I have to give you sh!t once in awhile," Harry teased. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down at the end of his bed.  
  
"So, have you signed the adoption papers yet?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Not yet, I'm still debating on it," he teased. Hermione glared at him. "Yes, Hermione, I signed them. I'm sending them to Ms. Latmigo" -the elderly lady who had to do all of Harry's paper work since Harry had been put into foster care -"tomorrow." Hermione smiled and hugged Harry. "You know I'm going to have to yell at you and Ron every time you two kiss right."  
  
"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" Hermione yelled. Harry laughed.  
  
"Not yet, at least," Harry added. Hermione shoved him playfully. Harry smiled.  
  
"Don't act like you don't like him, Herm, I know you do," Harry said. Hermione blushed.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have come and talked to you," Hermione said. Harry shrugged as his new cell phone started vibrating on his nightstand. He hit the 'speakerphone' button.  
  
"Hello?" Harry asked. He could hear static on the other line.  
  
"Hey man." It was one of his closer friends, Brian Stowe (who attended a smaller wizardry school in London), who he'd met on Hermione's behalf.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Harry said lying back down on his bed.  
  
"Herm's there, isn't she?" Brian asked.  
  
"Yup, she's harassing me," Harry said. Hermione smacked him with a notebook that was on the floor.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, Herm get out," Brian said  
  
"No, I wanna know what's so important that I can't hear," Hermione said. Harry threw his future sister over his shoulder and set her back down outside his door, slamming it in her face and locking it. He quickly walked back to his bed.  
  
"Ok, she's out, what's up?" Harry said.  
  
"Voldemort attacked," Brian said.  
  
"Sh!t," Harry said. He rubbed his temples annoyed. "Where?"  
  
"London," Brian said. Harry closed his eyes worriedly.  
  
"Any talk of him coming after me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yup, that's what they're saying. Dumbledore will probably be there to pick you up in a few minutes," Brian said.  
  
"Oh, fun, can't wait," Harry said sarcastically. Brian laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm with him," Brian said.  
  
"WHAT? WHY?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Settle down man, Voldemort struck at my neighbors, Dumbledore was just there and thought I should come with him just incase you decided to be a prick," Brian said.  
  
"I thought I am always a prick?" Harry said.  
  
"True, now get your lazy ass out here, we're in front," Brian said.  
  
"Fine, Herm's going to freak though," Harry said.  
  
"That's why Hermione is going to know," Brian said. "Now get out here." Harry grabbed his picture of Cho Chang, his crush for almost 3 years, and walked out of his room, almost tripping over Hermione.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her annoyed.  
  
"Brian needs to talk, him and his parents got in a fight," Harry said.  
  
"Fine, you better be back in an hour," Hermione said.  
  
"You're my little sister, Hermione, I don't have to listen to you," Harry said. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Fine, Harry, if you wanna be a bastard, leave," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermi, you know I didn't mean it like that, I'm just not in the mood right now, ok?" Harry said. Hermione nodded. He smiled.  
  
"I'll be back by dawn, promise," Harry said. Hermione nodded. Harry ran down the three flights of stairs and out the front door. He saw Brian and the old, wrinkled Professor Dumbledore sitting in Brian's black convertible. Harry climbed into the back, which is when he saw a large, black, shaggy dog sitting there. Harry smiled.  
  
"Hey Snuffles," Harry said. He tucked the picture of Cho into his back pocket and sat back as Brian revved the engine and sped off down the street.  
  
"How've you been, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Fine," Harry said. Brian stopped the car quickly, making Harry's head fly forward. "What." he almost screamed at what he saw. The Dark Mark was hanging above a large baby blue house, or what was a baby blue house, now only a few splinters were there to symbolize the house's original color. 


	2. Untitled

[b] Chapter 2 [/b]  
  
Harry quickly unlocked the car door and stepped out. He stared at the rubbish, trying to stop the flashbacks from the night his parents were killed.  
  
"Who's is it?" Harry asked, turning sharply to Brian. Brian sighed.  
  
"I don't know," Brian said. Harry picked up a stone from the ground and threw it angrily into the dark. He quickly walked back to the car and got in.  
  
"Turn around," he ordered.  
  
"What? No way, he's going to be there," Brian said.  
  
"I'm not letting him kill anyone else tonight," Harry said. "Now if you don't go I'll walk back." Brian laughed at the thought; they were almost 20 miles away from the Granger's.  
  
"Go back," Dumbledore said hoarsely. Brian nodded and pulled away from the house. He reached Harry's within minutes. Harry saw Hermione standing outside, her arms folded over her chest.  
  
"You lied to me," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, now get out of here," Harry said. He pulled the door open and ran inside. Mr. and Mrs Granger were sitting at the large oval-shaped table, their faces pale and hands shaking.  
  
"Oh, Harry, you're ok. Don't you ever run off like that again," Mr. Granger said.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said quickly. He stared into the eyes of Hermione's mom, the woman who had agreed to take Harry out of foster care and into her home. "Voldemort attacked. Twice." They nodded.  
  
"We know, it was on TV," Mrs. Granger said.  
  
"You guys have to go, now," Harry said.  
  
"You're coming with us," Ron said. He had his jacket on and was lacing up his shoes. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm not, Ron, he wants me. So, as long as I can distract him and he doesn't attack anyone else tonight, I'll be happy," Harry said.  
  
"I'm not letting him kill you," Ron said.  
  
"He's not going to kill me, Ronald," Harry said sternly.  
  
"I'm staying with you," Ron said. Harry pulled his wand from his jacket. "Stupefy!" A blinding red light shot across the room, shooting Ron to the ground. Harry stared at his best friend.  
  
"What'd you do to him now?" Brian asked, walking in after Harry.  
  
"Stunned him," Harry said. He levitated Ron and glided him outside. He smiled as Hermione, Ron, and the Grangers climbed into Mr. Grangers Ford and left.  
  
"Be careful," Hermione yelled out the window as they left the drive way. Harry smiled and turned to see 4 hooded figures coming towards him. He brought his wand up to his face and quickly wiped he dust from it. He desperately wished that Brian would've stayed, but they had left while he was inside. He braced himself as the figures faces become identifiable. Lucius Malfoy, Karkaroff, Voldemort.and surprisingly Professor Snape. Harry smiled. [i]This is gonna be easy [/i] Harry thought to himself. He waited for them to arrive, which they did within seconds.  
  
"I didn't think you be the type to apparate, Tom," Harry said. Voldemort glare at him.  
  
"Potter," Lucius said. Harry smiled.  
  
"nice to see you again to," Harry replied.  
  
"So, where is your beloved Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked. Harry was shocked to hear that his new voice was soft.  
  
"Don't need him, I beat you single-handedly without any training or Dumbledore, and that was when I was a child," Harry said.  
  
"I was alone, a weakling then. As you can probably see, I'm not as foolish as I was, and you don't have your mummy's love to protect you," Voldemort said. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I never needed it, I've always been and always will be stronger than the likes of you," Harry said. "You seem quite, not comprehendible to Harry. "Shall we get to this then?" Harry readied his wand and pointed it at Voldemort. Voldemort quickly did the same. 


End file.
